


Similia similibus cognoscitur

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Madeleine Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Javert, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Из всех подобных мужчин в этом городе вы выбрали именно меня... Почему, месье мэр?"</p><p>------------</p><p>"Of all the men in this town, you would choose me... why, monsieur le Maire?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similia similibus cognoscitur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Similia similibus cognoscitur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132424) by [MadMoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro)



Месье Мадлен неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, сжимая в широких ладонях свою несчастную шляпу. Он пытался придумать причину, побудившую его прийти к инспектору в комнаты, отличную от причины настоящей. Но ничего так и не приходило на ум. Поэтому он уже несколько минут стоял у двери и глядел в пол, пока сам инспектор с нечитаемым выражением на лице, рассматривал своего высокопоставленного визитера. Первым молчание нарушил именно Жавер.  
\- Из всех подобных мужчин в этом городе вы выбрали именно меня... - фраза вынудила Мадлена поднять голову и посмотреть на собеседника. Жавер сидел на единственном в его комнатах стуле, явно чувствуя себя хозяином положения. Воротничок сорочки был небрежно расстегнут, и в образовавшемся вырезе был виден треугольник светлой кожи, покрытой темным коротким волосом. Взгляд Мадлена задержался именно там, что не ускользнуло от внимания Жавера. - Почему, месье мэр?  
\- Вы мне нравитесь, - не задумываясь, ответил Мадлен. И это скорее было правдой, чем ложью. Потому как в действительности Мадлен и сам не был полностью уверен в мотивах собственного выбора. Просто это должен был быть именно инспектор Жавер и никто другой. Возможно, это действительно отчасти было делом вкуса.  
Жавер издал звук, мало напоминающий смех, но это был именно он. На лице инспектора играла усмешка.  
\- Оставьте подобные ответы для женщин и безбородых жеманных юнцов. Почему именно я? Вы, наверное, удивитесь, но в этом городе найдется добрый десяток мужчин всех сословий и возрастов с радостью готовых забраться в вашу постель. Но все же вы здесь, а не в дальнем зале кабака "У Луи" среди томных юношей, женоподобных кастратов и прочих подобных им, но более приемлемым на вид.  
Мадлен слышал об этом месте, но никогда не бывал там. Он даже не рисковал проходить мимо. Пусть подобные пагубные страсти не являлись преступлением, он все же считал себя преступником, поддаваясь им. К тому же в его нынешнем положении появляться в таких местах опасно, он привлечет слишком много внимания к своей персоне. Будь он Вальжан, а не Мадлен, все было бы намного проще. Хотя будь он Вальжан - его бы вряд ли волновали подобные вещи, у него бы были проблемы куда серьезнее, чем утоление похоти.  
\- Вы были в этом заведении, инспектор? - Мадлена кольнуло неприятное чувство, когда он представил себе Жавера в окружении жеманных юнцов, пытающихся привлечь его внимание.  
Инспектор поморщился. Видимо он представил себе ту же картину, что и месье мэр, и она показалась ему отвратной.  
\- Как полицейский, а не как клиент. И не уходите от вопроса.  
\- Я вам доверяю. Такой ответ вас устроит?  
\- Вполне, - чуть помедлив, отозвался Жавер и поднялся со своего места. - Раздевайтесь.  
Мадлен, застигнутый подобным предложением врасплох, опешил на мгновение и смущенно отвел взгляд. Хозяином положения действительно был инспектор. Это была его территория, его правила.  
\- ...или вы предпочитаете, чтобы я раздел вас?  
Жавер был похож на хищного зверя, подбирающегося к своей жертве. Его поступь была мягкой и бесшумной, хотя казалось, что каждая доска в этой комнате должна иметь свой звук. Он медленным крадущимся шагом приближался к Мадлену и Мадлен внимал его движениям как завороженный. Когда же наваждение отступило, Жавер оказался так близко, что Мадлену едва хватило благоразумия, чтобы не отшатнуться. Он никогда не видел его в такой близи. Даже в Тулоне, когда был Вальжаном.  
Жавер никого не подпускал к себе. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Жавер в любой ситуации держался отстраненно, скупясь на эмоции. Он был человеком дела, полностью посвящая себя служению закону, не давая ничему личному просочиться сквозь выстроенные им щиты. Поэтому Мадлен недоумевал, почему ему было позволено узнать инспектора как себе подобного. Возможно, инспектор сам желал разоблачения. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы это сделал именно месье мэр.  
Мадлен стойко вынес изучающий взгляд, скользящий по его лицу, и лишь судорожно вдохнул, когда Жавер положил ладонь ему на шею. У инспектора были теплые и удивительно мягкие руки. Таких рук не могло быть у бывшего тюремщика и ныне полицейского инспектора. Лицо Жавера как и ранее оставалось бесстрастным. Лишь глаза выдавали его интерес к происходящему. Мягкие ладони с беглыми пальцами осторожными касаниями исследовали сначала лицо Мадлена, затем его тело сквозь слои одежды. Казалось, Жавер осматривает выставленного на продажу скакуна, оценивая его визуальные характеристики. Для полной убедительности недоставало только посмотреть на состояние зубов, о чем Мадлен не преминул сообщить инспектору. Инспектор усмехнулся одним уголком рта.  
\- Откройте рот.  
\- Это была шутка, Жавер... - Мадлен отвел взгляд.  
\- Вас что-то не устраивает, месье мэр? - на лице инспектора не осталось и тени улыбки. Он взял Мадлена за подбородок. Мягкость ладоней легко сменилась стальной хваткой. Мадлен не ответил на заданный вопрос. Жавер и не ждал ответа. - Откройте рот.  
Мадлен подчинился. И это подчинение далось ему до странного легко - он подчинялся по собственной воле. Без помощи кнута или грубого окрика.  
Лицо Жавера стало еще ближе, Мадлен затаил дыхание и даже прикрыл глаза. Жавер коснулся его нижней губы языком, пробуя на вкус, решая что-то для себя. И, по всей видимости, решение далось ему быстро, потому как Мадлен тут же ощутил влажный жар его рта на своих губах.  
Вальжан возможно и целовался когда-то, но не более чем невинно: провожая племянников ко сну или же целуя собственную мать, будучи сам еще ребенком. Мадлен же не целовался никогда. И тем волнительнее был этот новый опыт. Мадлен быстро учился, сначала копируя действия Жавера, постигая тем самым основные механизмы, а после просто отдаваясь на волю интуиции и ощущений.  
Мадлен не заметил, как оказался прижат спиной к входной двери, сгорая, словно в лихорадке, под многочисленными слоями своей одежды. Он медвежьими объятиями вжимал в себя Жавера и тот совершенно не противился подобному обращению, скорее даже поощрял его. Сквозь шум крови и общее смятение чувств, Мадлен услышал звук, который мгновение спустя опознал как собственный стон. Стон алчущего большего. Одновременно с этим стоном инспектор протиснул свое колено между ног Мадлена и потянул прочь его редингот.  
\- На вас слишком много одежды, - выдохнул Жавер и мазнул губами по чужой щеке.  
\- Впервые я с вами согласен, инспектор...  
Мадлен поспешил сбросить с плеч тяжелый редингот и взялся за пуговицы на жилете. Жавер потянул на себя узел шейного платка, распуская бант, оголяя тем самым чужую шею и тут же жадно касаясь ее в поцелуе.  
\- О боже... - простонал Мадлен. Его пальцы сбились, и одна из пуговиц оторванная покатилась по полу.  
Страсть, с которой Жавер обрушился на месье мэра, по представлениям самого Мадлена была невозможна для инспектора. Кто мог бы предположить, что в человеке подобном ему, существует такая сильная охота до другого. Жавер всегда был непроницаемым для стороннего взгляда. Всегда идеален с точки зрения служителя закона: излишне честен, лишен всяческой корысти, жертвенен во имя справедливости. И тем удивительнее было обнаружить за этим респектабельным фасадом столь темного пламени страсти. Что еще скрывал Жавер? Каким он был на самом деле? Ни Мадлен, ни даже Вальжан не могли сказать точно. Теперь месье мэр понимал, что был совершенно не знаком с этим человеком, хоть и провел с ним бок о бок многие годы. Он узнавал Жавера заново и что самое странное - это приобретенное знание ему нравилось. Мадлену действительно нравился Жавер, и даже более того, Жавер начинал нравиться Вальжану.  
С жилетом было покончено. Он, как и редингот, оказался на полу. Вскоре к ним присоединилась сорочка инспектора, которую торопливыми руками стянул с него Мадлен. Не привычным было видеть Жавера без его обыденной униформы, да и в принципе, видеть его _таким_ : раскрасневшееся лицо, припухший рот, блестящие потемневшие глаза и готовность обнажиться во всех доступных смыслах. Мадлен, переводя дыхание после поцелуев, пропустил пальцы сквозь поросль коротких волос на груди инспектора, оглаживая контуры мышц. Инспектор накрыл его ладонь своей, управляя ее перемещениями. Он осторожно потянул ее вниз между их тел, через вздымающуюся, как от быстрого бега, грудь и напряженный живот к более чем заметной выпуклости на кюлотах. Возбужденная плоть Жавера, пусть и скрытая одеждой, удобно легла в широкую ладонь Мадлена. Тот чуть усилил хватку, и инспектор шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Мадлен обвел пальцами контур чужого члена, оценивая его форму и объем. Грубая ткань кюлот не позволяла почувствовать жар чужой плоти, ее напряжение, и Мадлен тот час же пожелал исправить это - избавить инспектора от последних элементов его одежды и избавиться от нее сам. Он хотел изучить тело Жавера посредством тела собственного, но прежде всего он хотел увидеть его целиком, без всяческих тому помех.  
Он видел многих. В Тулоне каждый обречен видеть то, что никогда бы не пожелал видеть по собственной воле - усталые тела разной комплекции и возраста, одетые и обнаженные, уродливые и не лишенные красоты, расслабленные и возбужденные... Вальжан видел их все, но никогда не касался. В Тулоне его волновали совершенно иные вещи, нежели тела других мужчин. Но сейчас, когда тюремное прошлое было далеко позади и имя Жана Вальжана затерялось где-то в закоулках памяти, одного лишь "видеть" было не достаточно.  
Мадлен видел Жавера несколько раз за день. Тот приходил с докладами по вечерам и мог заглянуть на фабрику в течение дня, чтобы сообщить о чем-то действительно важном. Порой Мадлен сам вызывал его, зачастую находя для этого совершенно глупые поводы. Мадлен смотрел на инспектора в этой его скроенной по фигуре униформе и постигал жажду, от которой был избавлен Вальжан.  
Мадлен был не менее возбужден, чем Жавер. Брюки, дань уважения современной моде, и без того порой плотно прилегающие к телу, оказались в данной ситуации сущим мучением.  
\- На вас по-прежнему слишком много одежды, месье, - выдохнул Жавер, когда пальцы Мадлена в очередной раз огладили сквозь ткань его член.  
\- Так исправьте это, инспектор.  
Голос Мадлена звучал иначе, он сам не узнавал его: низкий и хриплый, как у горячечного больного. Возможно, так и должно быть. Возможно, они оба больны - и он, и Жавер. И эта болезнь явно повредила их разуму, потому что иначе невозможно объяснить тот факт, что Мадлен позволил снять с себя сорочку, разоблачая тем самым многочисленные шрамы оставленные Тулоном, а Жавер не придал им значения, жадно отслеживая некоторые из них ладонью. У Мадлена было множество объяснений на случай возникновения вопросов, но они не возникали. Возможно, инспектор просто не хотел ничего знать. От многих знаний многие печали. Мадлена это более чем устраивало.  
Кровать у Жавера была узкая, ровно на одного человека, но кажется это не смущало ни месье мера, ни самого инспектора. Наоборот, узость постели полностью удовлетворяла их целям. Обнаженные, они вжимались друг в друга, стараясь накрыть один другого. Мадлен уступил это право Жаверу - в конце концов, Мадлен был здесь именно за этим, иначе он бы уже давно искал удачи с какой-нибудь портовой шлюхой, способной за деньги удовлетворить похоть любого мужчины. Но он не был "любым" и его нужды отличались от нужд большинства. Именно сейчас он нуждался в Жавере. Нуждался и как Мадлен, и как Вальжан. В этот вечер он был впервые в согласии с самим собой за долгое время.  
Он подставлял шею и грудь под жадные поцелуи инспектора, с готовностью отвечая на каждую ласку, выгибаясь навстречу чужому телу. Мадлен потерял ощущение реальности происходящего, полностью отдавшись во власть чувственных ощущений. Никогда и никто не касался его так, никогда его тело не жаждало подобных касаний, никогда он сам не жаждал их. И Мадлен никогда бы не подумал, что настанет день, когда он будет, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, биться под чужим весом на пропитавшихся потом простынях.  
\- ...пожалуйста... - слова Мадлена звучали как жалобная просьба. Они и были жалобной просьбой. Он не желал ждать, не желал томиться этим тягостным предчувствием большего. Он, упустив остатки контроля, бездумно терся ноющим членом о вжимавшееся в его пах бедро Жавера.  
\- "Пожалуйста" что? - Жавер поднял взгляд на Мадлена, на его в лихорадочном румянце лицо с темными от желания глазами и опухшим ртом.  
\- Возьми меня... пожалуйста...  
Если подобная просьба от месье мэра и доставила Жаверу удовольствие, то он не подал вида. Он приподнялся над Мадленом, удерживая свой вес на выпрямленных руках.  
\- Месье мэр, - и коротко кивнул головой, словно он закончил очередной ежевечерний доклад в мэрии.  
Мадлен забрался выше на постели, давая инспектору место. Жавер развел ноги Мадлена в стороны и устроился между ними. Мадлен не чувствовал стыда, хотя полагал, что должен. По всей видимости, желание, сжигавшее его, было куда сильнее любых душевных терзаний.  
Мадлен чувствовал ладони инспектора, скользящие по внутренней стороне его бедер. Жар этого касания то приближался, то удалялся, и это казалось сущей пыткой, потому как сейчас больше всего на свете Мадлену хотелось, чтобы эти удивительно мягкие ладони сомкнулись на его страждущей плоти. Когда же ладони замерли, Мадлен поднял затуманенный обуревавшей его похотью взгляд на инспектора. Жавер, добившись зрительного контакта, медленно склонился над месье мэром. Мадлен ощутил, как возбужденный истекающий смазкой член инспектора скользнул по бедрам. Жавер сделал движение, имитирующее акт, ради которого все происходило, и Мадлен отчаянно застонал, чувствуя как чужие бедра вжимаются в его собственные. Инспектор наклонился для поцелуя и Мадлен с горячностью припал к его губам, бесконтрольно потираясь ягодицами о Жавера.  
Это было безумие чистой воды. Мадлен пытался вспомнить кто он и зачем он здесь, но похоть путала мысли. От поцелуев кружилась голова, от прикосновений горело тело. Мадлен не представлял, что есть что-то еще куда более сладостное, чем это.  
Вскоре Жавер прервал поцелуй и поднес ко рту месье мэра пальцы. Он с готовностью обхватил их губами, принимая их давление на язык. И, о боже, ему это нравилось, что подтверждал его глухой стон. Мадлен заметил, как сбилось дыхание Жавера и в его голову пришла сумасшедшая фантазия - а что если бы это были не пальцы, что если бы он так же обхватывал губами член инспектора, скользил по нему языком, пробовал на вкус его горячую тяжесть... Каким бы было лицо Жавера? Каким бы был его взгляд? Уже одна только мысль об этом заставила Мадлена испустить низкий горловой стон. Но он не успел додумать эту мысль до конца, пальцы инспектора покинули его рот. Мадлен ощутил пустоту, которую надо было срочно заполнить. Именно в этом выражалось его желание. Оно было ноющей пустотой, требующей внимания, требующей заполнения, требующей своего уничтожения. Ощущая эту пустоту, Мадлен желал быть целым, и для этого ему был нужен Жавер.  
Мадлен наблюдал за тем, как инспектор положил все те же пальцы уже в свой рот, то ли желая почувствовать то же самое, что чувствовал месье мэр, то ли стремясь показать насколько развратно это выглядело. А выглядело это действительно развратно, но стыда Мадлен так и не почувствовал, скорее это была смутная гордость, а не стыд.  
Жавер устроился удобнее между чужих ног, придвинулся ближе, проникая одним из скользких от их общей слюны пальцев внутрь Мадлена. Это было странное ощущение. Его нельзя было назвать неприятным, но и приятным тоже - оно просто было странным. Жавер добавил второй палец и Мадлен охнул, широко раскрывая глаза и сам подаваясь бедрами навстречу. Он чувствовал, как пальцы растягивают его, как они движутся внутри его тела, как задевают что-то и это вынуждает его снова и снова с хнычущими стонами насаживаться на проникающие в него пальцы.  
\- Еще... пожалуйста... еще... – задыхаясь, проговорил Мадлен, цепляясь за простыни.  
\- Жадность это грех, месье мэр, - с усмешкой ответил ему Жавер, но все же добавил третий палец, сгибая все три внутри.  
\- О боже... - вырвалось у Мадлена, - боже...  
В нем не осталось ничего от благопристойного месье мэра, красивый фасад рухнул, являя взгляду инспектора обуревающую Мадлена похоть, являя инспектору Вальжана с дикими глазами, с раскрытым в сладостной агонии ртом.  
\- Пожалуйста... боже, пожалуйста... - Мадлен извивался на простынях, толкался бедрами, пытаясь насадиться глубже на пальцы, хныкал как ребенок, когда удовольствие от проникновения становилось слишком мимолетным и жаждал, алкал большего. Он сам не знал, о чем просил, но понимал, что просить нужно, что нужно умолять. И у него не осталось ни гордости, ни стыда, чтобы не делать этого.  
Жавер вошел в него одним коротким рывком, притянув ближе за бедра. Мадлен издал бессвязный победоносный клич, чувствуя член инспектора внутри себя, заполняющий его. И если это не был Рай, то это точно было его предместье. Мадлен дышал неглубокими короткими вдохами, по вдоху на каждое движение Жавера.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - прошептал Мадлен и протянул к лицу инспектора руку. Жавер позволил себя коснуться, позволил притянуть ближе и охотно ответил на поцелуй, запуская свой язык в рот Мадлена, сминая его губы своими.  
Мадлен растворился в этом поцелуе. Медленном и неспешном, в противовес ритмичным и сильным толчкам чужих бедер. Его пугало то, с какой легкостью он отдавал себя Жаверу, с какой легкостью доверялся ему, едва ли не в открытую являя ему себя настоящего, сдавая инспектору беглого каторжника Жана Вальжана. Но сейчас Мадлен не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме агонии нарастающей внутри него.  
\- Боже... - шептал он, хватаясь за плечи инспектора в попытке найти опору, - как хорошо... пожалуйста, сильнее...  
И Жавер брал его сильнее, так что узкая кровать под их движущимися в унисон телами ходила ходуном, скрипела и глухо билась спинкой о стену. И Мадлен где-то в дальнем уголке своего сознания радовался, что у инспектора нет соседей, и он может не сдерживать стонов.  
Член Мадлена требовал внимания. Болезненно напряженный он прижимался к его животу, оставляя на коже и темной поросли волос липкие следы смазки. Мадлен попытался было помочь себе, но Жавер перехватил его руки и завел их за голову, придавливая к подушке. Мадлен бессильно застонал, совершенно забыв о том, что ему не составило бы труда вырваться из этой хватки.  
\- Рукоблудием можете заняться у себя в спальне, месье мэр... - сказал инспектор, сопровождая каждое слово толчком бедер, и Мадлен согласно промычал что-то бессвязное, отчаянно подаваясь задом навстречу Жаверу.  
Сейчас он был согласен на все. Если бы инспектор велел ему признаться в том, что он Жан Вальжан, он бы сделал это, не раздумывая, лишь бы эта сладостная агония не прекращалась. Если бы он велел ему сдаться правосудию, он бы сдался тот час же.  
Мадлен видел, как исказилось лицо инспектора, и почувствовал, как сбились его прежде размеренные движения. Он сам уже не попадал в ритм, потому что давно был на грани. Инспектор нависал над ним, пот стекал по его вискам и шее, мелкие капли цеплялись за брови. Мадлена накрыло жаркой волной, и эта волна прокатилась через все его тело, вынуждая выгнуться навстречу инспектору и с последним стоном приникнуть к его губам. Жавер зажмурился, промычал что-то в чужой рот, и Мадлен ощутил, как инспектор кончает, горячим семенем наполняя его изнутри. На мгновение Мадлен выпал из окружающей его действительности: комната поплыла перед глазами, в ушах раздавался оглушительный звон... инспектор уже отпустил его запястья и, переводя дыхание, лежал сверху. Мадлен совершенно не ощущал веса его тела, как и не ощущал своего. Он обхватил Жавера руками, замыкая объятие, и Жавер, не противясь подобному, уткнулся лицом в шею Мадлена.  
Он не знал, сколько они так пролежали - без слов, без движения. Но пот на телах стал остывать, да и Мадлен начал испытывать некий дискомфорт там, где Жавер все еще составлял с ним единое целое.  
\- Инспектор, - начал он и провел ладонью по спине Жавера, привлекая к себе его внимание, - я думаю, что мне пора...  
Инспектор рассеяно закивал головой, выбираясь из теплых объятий и садясь на постели. Мадлен оттер краем простыни следы собственного семени с живота и семя Жавера с бедер, а после встал с постели и стал собирать с пола разбросанную одежду. Зад саднило при каждом движении, но Мадлен не придал этому значения - у всего есть своя цена. И раз уж ценой сегодняшнего вечернего времяпрепровождения выступала хромота, то он был готов ее уплатить.  
Он оделся за пару минут, и оделся так аккуратно, что посторонний бы решил, что он только что зашел в комнату, а не собирался из нее выходить. Жавер наблюдал за ним все это время, и Мадлен чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Инспектор, - Мадлен уже держался за ручку двери, когда непрошеные слова сорвались с его языка, - я приду через неделю в то же время.  
Мадлен не собирался возвращаться, но, по всей видимости, что-то в нем было несогласно с подобным решением. Возможно, это был Вальжан.  
Жавер помедлил с ответом, поднимая с пола свою сорочку и натягивая ее на липкое от пота тело.  
\- Приходите завтра.  
Мадлен кивнул. И инспектор поклонился, как кланялся всегда, пусть и сейчас на нем была только сорочка, а не полный комплект униформы.  
\- Месье мэр.  
Дверь закрылась. Мадлен дождался, пока по другую сторону раздадутся тяжелые шаги и в замочной скважине скрипнет ключ.  
Всю дорогу до дома его не покидало ощущение, что в момент, когда Жавера, как и его, накрыла испепеляющая волна, с губ инспектора сорвалось _его_ имя.  
 _Вальжан._


End file.
